wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberio Dawnspeaker
General Information Name: Tiberio Dawnspeaker Age: 54 Current Titles: * The Dark Prophet * International Nether Expert * Tiberio Dawnspeaker was granted full honours by the Alliance upon his death. These have, potentially, carried on after death into his new life in The Netherdawn Empire Former Titles: * Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council * High Arcanist of The Dalaran Branch of The Shining Strand Roleplaying Blog: http://dawnspeaker.blogspot.com/ Background Tiberio Dawnspeaker is the son of Femarius Starspeaker, the Gnomish Ambassador to . He was brought up in with very little contact with his parents. His mother, Femarius Starspeaker, was frequently away on her diplomatic duties, in particular during The Third War and the following years. As a result of this isolation, he took advantage of his father's position as a Arch-Bookeeper of Gnomeregan's Librariam, he spent much of his childhood reading books. He had very few friends, and as a result he sought to gain friends through other means. Using the vast variety of books, he started to summon simple objects from . He continued this passion into his teenage years, studying the arcane. His knowledge, expanding at a fenomenal rate, was put to use; He began to summon demons - simple at first, but gradually more complex - from The Twisting Nether, learning about them as he did so. Though he did not trust these entities, they interested him greatly, and he continued to dedicate research to The Twisting Nether. At the age of 44, as he was enterring adulthood, the trogg invasion of Gnomeregan began, and chose to be sealed into his dormitorium. The irradiation did not fill the room, as he was in a Grade-A Tinker Suite, reserved only for the family of high ranking civil servants, such as his mother. He had little time though, and resorted to summoning demons which he used to burrow through the ground, creating an escape route through to the relative safety of . He never heard from his mother again - Official reports stated that she had disappeared while on a trip to Quel'Thalas to search for survivors of the catastrophe that had happened there in the aftermath of the Third War. So, Tiberio Dawnspeaker turned his attention southwards, to the realm of . He knew that there was an established interest in the arcane there, and that his knowledge of The Twisting Nether - One which could be stated to be one of the most rich sources of such information on - could be appreciated there. He aided in the formation of The Shining Strand, along with four others - High Priest Zylo, Spymaster Otister, Karlkhaz the Hunter, and Flamebeard the Dwarf, so named after his bright-red beard. This organisation seeked to reclaim the lost lands of the , focusing its attention on the reclamation of The North of the , but aiding the Alliance on the battlefield eleswhere. This was a way to discover what really happened to his mother, Femarius Starspeaker, whose disappearance was shrouded in mystery. To compliment this, he also turned to pick up where his mother left off in her political duties, and joined The Stormwind Council under the guidance of High Priest Zylo, representing both his guild and later the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He is a firm supporter of law and order, and is opposed to all forms of criminal activities, and has dedicated much of his time to the destruction and castigation of the organisation known as "The Dark Sphere." The Fall from Grace After leading The Shining Strand, along with his two female colleagues High Priest Lini Richfield (The successor of High Priest Zylo, after his death at the hands of The Dark Sphere) and Alyssya Reese, along with the support of Prince Seiken Trollbane. He also maintained his position as Minister of Foreign Affairs, and his exceptional interest and knowledge of The Twisting Nether. January 2007: Tiberio, using the Sight, saw his mother's death before his very own eyes; the Army of Lordaeron had ordered her assassination as she posed an apparent threat to Lordaeron's foreign policy, as she supported the High Elves when faced with the xenophobia and racism of the humans. After this, the corruption of the world around him became more and more apparent. The Shining Strand, Stormwind Council, and Alliance as a whole was inherently corrupt. Tiberio sacrificed himself in order to banish the dark and potentially catastrophic energies released from the Dark Sphere by Prince Seiken Trollbane when he smashed it, despite warnings by Tiberio that it should not be done. Having been betrayed by nearly everyone he knew, Tiberio was ressurected shortly afterwards by the people he least expected; the leaders of the reformed Sphere - The Netherdawn Empire. Noone knows of Tiberio's ressurection except the special few who ressurected him atop the Rise of the Defiler in the Blasted Lands. Tiberio's grave remains apparently untampered with on the beach north of Dalaran. Tiberio now acts as an undercover Templar (Leader) of The Netherdawn Empire, guiding the Empire by giving advice to the Emporer himself. A Trip through Time Freed from the constraints of the Alliance and the need to uphold his reputation, Tiberio set about trying to go back in time to alter history and save his mother from ever dying at the hands of Lordaeron's Army. This was no easy task, considering the vigilance of Bronze Dragonflight at preventing breaches in the time line. However, temporal disturbances in the Plaguelands provided a distraction for him to break the Magical Regulations of the Alliance and tear in time in the hills near Alterac just enough to go back in time to before his mother was killed. Tiberio was a prodigal wizard, but he had underestimated the forces of the Bronze Dragonflight. Back in time, three Bronze Dragonflights assaulted Tiberio. Despite proving a valiant opponent to the dragons, their abilities to slow time without themselves being affected meant that Tiberio was subdued and his memory wiped to prevent tampering with the timeline. Tiberio was trapped in the past in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Without knowledge of the magic he had studied so much during his child- and adulthood, and with no idea of who he was, he was powerless. Back to the Future Over a year later, a freak occurence happened that would save his fate. Presumed dead since his death at The Dark Portal in a battle against The Dark Sphere, Tiberio was trapped in the past. Meanwhile, back in the present, strange things were happening in Hillsbrad Foothills. Farmers were reporting their crops to be growing at rapid rates, growing overripe, wilting, dying, and then growing again - all within a matter of seconds. Guards were reporting that they were hallucinating that they were seeing Durnholde Keep's walls as they were decades ago. The Alliance's resources stretched, it came to the attention of Tiberio Dawnspeaker's former friends - The Shining Strand - to investigate. Led by Professor Gahalla Rose and Bishop Fortesgue Witherthorpe, along with Captain Amaryl, a research party was released, who traced the temporal ley lines of the strange events to a point nestled deep in the mountains of Alterac, south-east of Stahnbrad. There they found the remnants of a temporal portal, which was not immediately recognised as such. Still active, they crossed the portal to the past to trace the origins of the disturbances and find the perpetrator. They were not expected for what they found next. Tiberio Dawnspeaker was found shiverring, dressed in rags, in the hay-loft of a farmstead near Tarren Mill. Starved and without any memories, he did not recognise his friends, who were surprised at the discovery of their presumed-dead colleague and mentor. They traced the origins of the temporal portal to a necklace with a Draenic gem tied around his neck, which emanated a dark power. Hurrying back to safety through the portal to the present, the necklace was destroyed, and hence the portal destroyed alongside it. Unsure what to do with Tiberio in his memory-less state, he was sealed in the dungeons of The Shining Strand until they could find a course of action. Help came from an unexpected source. Inkblot. Inkblot, the mentally backward, loveable and faithful housemaid of Tiberio Dawnspeaker, who had unwittingly inherited the Dawnspeaker Family Estate in Ironforge. Tiberio had a reputation for immaculately planning for any scenario, and it just so happened that memory loss was one of those scenarios. So, Inkblot enacted Protocol 67, in which she used an Obsidian Memorial Orb that Tiberio had prepared before his death at The Dark Portal to restore Tiberio's memory, in effect like a backup. And so it was that Tiberio Dawnspeaker was re-initiated into both the present, and with his past friends. Noone knows of what happened since Tiberio died at The Dark Portal at the hands of Seiken Trollbane, except for three men: one of whom is dead (Melnerag the Gearholder), one of whom is banished (Ataris the Soulkeeper), and Andrek. To all intents and purposes, Tiberio has since been restored to his former glory. Having helped to formulate plans for the resettlement of Northrend, Tiberio currently works as a Senior Ambassador for Stormwind (his position as Minister of Foreign Affairs having been taken by another), and is often away without his location being known. His close friends seem to think that Tiberio has been ordered to command a series of sensitive diplomatic missions by King Varian himself - perhaps as a way to keep the controversial gnome away from Stormwind, or more probably to make the most of his unique combination of diplomatic experience and extensive magical expertise. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)